Watch Me
by soxx
Summary: And then she just… tossed her onto the bed, as if she were the comforter. SamxCarly.


yoo. hahah i accidentally titled this the same as someone else titled one of their cam fics;; so i changed the title to watch me.

Watch Me

It was actually Carly who shoved Sam onto the bed.

Carly Shay, who read books. Carly Shay, who got As and rarely Bs. Carly Shay, who respected her authorities and was admired so much as a student and peer because she was both interesting and humorous.

It's not like the two just strolled into the room and Carly got aroused from breathing the same air and just pushed her.

Though it was true Sam was in the middle of slipping out of her jeans and into some shorts. And during the process of that plucked a small paper square out of the back pocket of her dark washed, hollow pants.

And Carly just happened to be watching as she was doing the same. She found it harmless to secretly want to see her best friend when she happened to not have clothes on. Especially as long as she was the only one who knew of this impulse.

"So, what's that?" she questioned innocently.

"From Mitch." She said simply. But then she did this irresistibly devilish side-stare thing and nearly tore it open. And her eyes zipped from side to side as she moved down the note.

"What's it say?!" Carly wasn't as spastically curious as she sounded.

In fact, she felt quite resentful. She knew how guys looked at Sam; how these disgusting, horny pigs gawked at her boobs, legs, and ass. Guy after guy would just throw themselves at her—and the worst part was, plenty of them she'd catch.

Though, Carly couldn't blame them. It was true that Sam was a pleasing sight. By the time they had hit fifteen, she'd acquired C cups, this long, slender waist you just wanted to wrap your arms around, which were bordered by these attractive curves that led your eyes right to her ridiculously plump ass that shook along with her hips oh-so rhythmically when she walked, and these elongate, femininely muscular limbs. Her highly developed body was literally the envy of every female peer the girl came in visionary contact with. Who knew Sam would develop into a _goddess_?

Sam, who, at the moment, was undergoing a spasm of muffled squealing, a sign that the note withheld interesting information. Which, by nature, would make any human curious. Which Carly, being quite human, now was.

Carly hastily soared over her bed and all in one motion, lunged for the note.

But Sam, who, despite her lack of acuteness in a classroom, wielded outstanding physical reflexes, therefore she swiftly withdrew from Carly's invasion.

"Sam, you cannot internally squeal over a note and then not let me read it!"

The ever-so devious blonde retorted, with a smirk and a cock of the brow, "Watch me."

Carly went to grab Sam by her luscious, wavy golden hair, but she somehow dived out of the way and averted to the corner of the room.

"Oh, come on!"

But then Carly shot for the weakness. She closed in on Sam as she unsuccessfully tried to dodge again, and began tickling her neck and lower back wildly. In a fit of uncontrollable laughter, she descended to the floor.

Carly pinned her half-naked companion by sitting on her back, trying to uncurl her arms from her chest, and then uncurl her fingers out of their fist to retrieve the note, while simultaneously her stomach mashed together in this intense knot that would grow tighter whenever Sam did the right things.

And right as Carly received it, Sam squirmed out from under Carly's legs, giggling the entire time, which was included in that category of things. Just as Carly focused on the first word—"Sam,"—printed at the top in Mitch's handwriting, the floor came into vision and she looked up, bewildered, and Sam was already to her feet, dashing for the bedroom door, still clad in only her underwear and her hoodie, brandishing their school name across the chest, refolding the note and latching it back into its square form.

"Sam!" she whined, and she almost crumbled to the ground herself as she watched Sam's ass disappear in those freaking cheekies.

"Carly, seriously, it's my business!" she said in a tone that screeched everything _but_ seriousness. Mostly because she was still giggling lightly.

Carly pouted her lip in a frown, and stared at Sam and rocked from side to side a little and even batted her eyelashes. And Sam watched Carly's face, expression (falsely) compassionate, and just as Carly thought she was going to give in, she was out the door in a flash.

"Sam, please!" Carly whined again playfully, unable to hide the smile gracing her lips out of habit, after her before she could think to be.

Carly's room was on the landing between the first and second flight of steps from the kitchen/foyer/family room/Spencer's room floor. And the second led up to the third floor, which held the iCarly set.

Sam was barely up the first step before Carly suddenly had her arms around the girl's petite waist, which was almost unnatural for her to have with boobs so the opposite, and was pulling her back into the bedroom.

As they both laughed. It's not like Sam even found it strange to be embraced by Carly in this type of play, much to Carly's offhanded liking.

And then she just… tossed her onto the bed, as if she were the comforter.

They were still laughing the same way as Carly hastily crawled on top of her, growing aware she wasn't in full mental control of what she was doing. Carly's laughter halted, though Sam continued to giggle, unaware of their suggestive position.

And it was Carly Shay who pinned Samantha Puckett, the cocky, devious, humorously violent—not to mention aggressive—blonde haired girl she'd known since she was eight years old, down to the mattress.

But it was actually Sam who, after a few seconds, distorted into hours it seemed, propped herself up on her elbows until their lips collided.

Carly was shocked at first. She actually jerked backwards a fraction of a centimeter, once she realized what happened.

And various emotions surged through her; excitement and joy among all. So Sam was interested.

Sam didn't even give the time for her to allow those emotions to sink in.

At first, they were only rolling their lips together, brushing them along each others', but apparently Sam couldn't stand that for too long and obviously didn't play around and just thrust her tongue between Carly's lips.

And you wouldn't expect it from Carly Shay to even be 'experimenting' with another girl in the first place, but as she displayed to Sam on the day they met when she jostled Sam right back out of _her_ seat and off _her_ lunch, Carly could get aggressive too.

As she displayed now. They were just fully making out by that point, her hands released Sam's wrists from their position of pinning them to the bed's surface, wandering to much more interesting places, which there was a dense amount of on Sam's fifteen-and-a-half year old body, obviously.

Carly had had her share of kissing guys before but not one of those experiences even compared to how shockingly good this felt, how it started out as a minor tease and some physical contact but turned into something to arousing.

The things of Sam's she had wanted to touch for so long, the soft skin she felt as she trailed her fingertips down the girl's bare leg, tanned even in the middle of January.

Sam quickly ripped out of her hoodie, to reveal a plain white cami Carly didn't even remember opening her eyes and glancing at, and just continued pushing her tongue into the gorgeous girl's mouth, between her gorgeous lips.. The funny thing was, despite all those girls who silently fumed at the sight of her in envy, her quirky rudeness often obscured the thought of Sam being gorgeous. So she was pretty much a goddess until she spoke or acted.

But not to Carly. Carly admired even that about Sam.

Carly bit Sam's bottom lip, and drew back for a moment but then relocated onto Sam's neck, and began sucking on her collarbone and listened to her inhale sharply, tensing up and clutching Carly's sides.

It went on for moments until Sam, naturally, managed to find her lips again and flip Carly over and then pin her back down on the bed by her shoulders, all in one rough movement like Carly was some form human cargo being tossed into the cargo vault of an airplane.

She wanted it, she wanted it, she wanted this. Carly wanted for so damn long to have Sam closing in on her, doing anything to her, wanting her back.

Sam's hands crept under Carly's v-neck tee, smothering her stomach at first but then advancing gradually towards her chest, stopping midway to part and reach around her back and finding the hook of—

"Carly!" the two heard Spencer call, along with the sound of him advancing up the first flight of wooden steps.

Alerted, hot, clammy and on the verge of breaking out in a sweat, Carly shoved Sam off of her in half a heartbeat.

Sam landed beside her, and immediately began fixing her hair Carly had tangled slightly with her fingers, as Carly did the same and tried to steady her self and get the dazed, sensual look off her face. She gathered her knees to her chest and tried to look natural.

Carly fumed silently. She never did read what that note said.


End file.
